Dead
by DinosaurCupcakes
Summary: I'm dead, but that doesn't mean I have to accept it. Ace Garcia, you have hell to pay.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - disclaimed**

_Summary : I'm dead, but that doesn't mean I can't kick his ass. Ace Garcia you have hell to pay._  
_Characters : Many._  
_Warning : Death ahead. _  
_Notes : Revamping my old story on an old account. There's gonna be some changes, but i hope it's not too much. Hope you enjoy. It should be a little more scary, a bit more tragic and more mature than what I've written before. I'm also going to pick up the pace hopefully end this. Read and Review - xx Dino (FancyToaster)_

* * *

Bright gray eyes opened slowly with a hint of regret. After thirteen years of having to wake earlier than normal, Kuki Sanban never became a morning person. Looking over her shoulder and seeing her boyfriend of six years, Wally Beetles, she smiled softly. _'I should wake him up now,' _she thought, thinking about his job. Wally worked six days a week, and it was _her _responsibility to make sure he got up everyday and wasn't late. She looked at the clock and saw that he had an hour before he was late. '_Should I?' _she contemplated. Seeing the clock tick down, she decided she might as well wake him. Groaning, she rolled over and lightly pushed him. "Wallabee," she cooed in his ear, hoping to get some kind of reaction. She pushed him a bit roughly. "You've gotta go to work today," she said, poking him in the chest.

He groaned in his sleep and turned over, not wanting to be awakened yet. "Five more minutes, Kooks," he said, his voice muffled by a pillow. She pushed him harder, indicating that she would _not _be giving him five more minutes. He rolled over and opened his sleepy eyes, stealing her breath for a moment. "Kuki please?" he asked, hoping to get more from her. The soft glare she told him everything he needed to hear, _No. _Sighing heavily, he raised his hands to his chest. "Okay okay," he said, a yawn following after. "I'm getting up," he said, his voice signifying defeat. Kuki smirked triumphantly from under the blanket.

A second later, the blanket was ripped from her grasp and she was thrust into the air. Slung over her lover's shoulder, she glared at him even harsher. "Mr. Beetles, put me down!' she demanded, but Wally smirked and simply carried her into the kitchen and sat her down in a chair. "You're getting up with me," he said, sticking his tongue out at her. She opened her mouth to protest, but he interrupted, "Or I can stay home today and we can sleep in together." She growled under breath and sighed

"Wally Beetles, you are impossible," she said with a laugh. A small white dog came from under the couch and hopped in her lap with a small yap. She giggled softly and yawned, "Good morning to you too, Sprinkles," she said, running her nose against the dogs'. "How are you today?" she asked, and got two happy yaps in return. She looked over in the kitchen and saw her boyfriend leaning against the counter drinking coffee, which she knew was extra sweetened. "Daddy's a meany wad and woke Mommy up," she cooed, clutching the dog closer.

"Daddy doesn't wanna go to work," Wally called from in the kitchen. Kuki smirked at him and sighed. "Daddy wants to stay here with you and Mommy and not go to work today,"he said, wrapping his arms around the back of Kuki's chair. His skin grazed hers, but he noticed she was surprisingly cool, like she'd been outside all night. He gave a confused look, and touched another part of her. It surprised him to see that part of her was dreadfully cool too. '_What the fuck..?' _he thought. He sighed and moved in front of her. "You're cold," he stated, his voice slightly worried. She scoffed and waved it off.

"No I'm not," she said. She looked at her pajamas, which consisted of a black tank top and thick gray pajama pants. She shouldn't be cold, and certainly didn't feel that way. "I'm fine," she said, her cool gray eyes locking with his mint green ones.

"Your skin...it's pretty cold, Kuki," he said, more worry in his tone. _'She doesn't feel it?' _he thought. He knew that Kuki would never go out without telling him, especially when it's cold, so why was she so freakishly cold this morning? He looked her over, and touched her face, which he noticed was pretty pale. He pulled his hand back quickly after touching her, _her face was practically freezing. _"Are you sick?" he asked.

"What?" she asked, her eyes confused. She touched her own face and shrugged. "I feel _fine," _she said, looking at him with a determined expression. "What's got you so worked up, babe?" she asked, genuinely concerned. She felt completely fine, why was Wally so worried about her? "If anything, I'm a little sleepy, but besides that, I'm fine," she said, reassuringly. Wally gave her a stern look, but sighed softly.

"You know I just want you to be okay," he said softly. She looked at him and gave him a small smile. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips to his chin. "I love you," he whispered against her hair. She nuzzled her face against his chest.

"I love you too, Wally," she said softly. She held him tighter and smiled into his torso. "You know I do, you know it," she said softly. She looked up and their eyes met. "I'm fine Wally," she said, pressing her full lips against his. "I'll be fine today, I promise," she said, letting him go. "Go shower and get to work," she said, pushing him into the bathroom. "You don't have a lot of time," she reminded him.

Fifteen minutes later, he emerged from the bedroom, fully dressed in his uniform. "You've got twenty minutes to get there," she said, pushing him through the apartment. He chuckled at her and smiled, not feeling her hands through the long-sleeved shirt. Before he got to the door, he planted a kiss on her forehead and smiled.

"I love you," he said, looking her in the eyes.

She smiled back at him and said, "I love you too." The two shared one more kiss before she shut the door and started getting ready herself.

He went on to work, not knowing that he wouldn't see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer - Disclaimed***  
**Finally able tp update this! Yay! I see I have been put 'Under Fire' for using the words ass in my summary. Whoops. Ah, oh well. Hopefully it doesn't discourage anyone from reading and I can finish this. - K.**

Kuki listened to her mother on the phone while she made her way through the long corridor, stopping on the staircase. Her long black hair was held in a high ponytail with her bangs falling over her eyebrows. She wore a large green sweater, the shoulder slipping off every once in a while, annoying her to no end. She was thankful for the black tank top that hid her bra from sight. On her legs she wore black denim shorts and black converse, her white socks showing. The dog in her purse whimpered slightly from not being able to stretch her legs, but nestled down once she saw the stairs. Kuki sighed into the phone and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I get it, Mom," she said, the exasperation evident in her voice. "That's just how she is, I guess. She didn't want _him_ to get in trouble," she spat, the him came out venomously. Her mother spoke a few words and Kuki became angry. "I dunno what she sees in that..._thing! _He's rude, he stinks and he's always looking at someone else. God, that kid irks my nerves." Hearing her mother's voice calmed her down and she descended down the stairs with a sharp turn. "But _she _ likes him and that's why. Look, I'll come over and talk to her today, 'kay? Kay. " She turned down the hallway and stopped at door C67. "I gotta go," she said, hastily banging on the door. "Love you too," she said, taking the phone from her ear and hanging up.

"Patton! Open the dooor!" she whined, standing outside. The dog started to bark, but Kuki shushed it before she could make a sound. On the other side of the door, a sleepy man banged back. "Paaattttooon!" she said, knocking harder. "Come ooooon!" She felt her phone vibrate and quickly picked it up. "You've got Kuki," she said, her voice strict.

"Go home," he other line said before it went flat. Kuki growled and attacked the door with more speed than she can handle and fell on her butt. She pawed at the door, much like her dog would, and sighed heavily. She picked up her phone and dialed the number again. It rang a few times before she heard a strong, but very tired voice croak out, "What?"

"I will shove my foot so far down your throat you'll be tasting nail polish for a week, if you do not open this fucking door in the next five seconds," she threatened, her voice never leaving the normal level. She hung up and counted to five, but when she hit three, the door opened slightly. She pushed the door wider, and found the man sitting on his counter, bowl in hand. "Thanks Patty," she said, closing the door and plopping down on his couch.

"Whatever," the boy said, his brown eyes watching her purse move around excitedly. He groaned at her and pointed to the bag. "You didn't bring _it," _ he snarled, his temper flaring. She batted her eyelashes and sighed sweetly. She put a hand on her face and faked a blush.

"Patty," she said sweetly, "my baby isn't an _it. _She's mommy's little angel," she said, reaching in her purse and pulling the small dog out, who was apparently sleeping. The dog stirred in her lap, and caused Patton to groan loudly.

"You know I hate mutts," he said, lying back on his counter.

"She's a purebred," she countered, looking him in the eye. Steel grey met warm brown, and he knew that he'd never win. He gulped slightly, staring contest were her forte. He battled with her many times before, and she was a woman not to be messed with. Sure, she looked sweet and innocent, but Kuki was vicious and incredibly dangerous. He learned that the hard way. He sighed softly and backed down. She giggled and set her dog on the brown couch, letting her rest. She sat on the counter with Patton, a few inches from him. "Wanna get some ice cream today, like we used to?" she asked, causing his attention to spike. The last time they'd gotten ice cream, the two had just broken up with each other, but solidified their friendship. He smiled at the memory, that'd been ages ago.

He told her he was going into the army, and she told him that she was getting a dog. Both hated what the other was doing, but there was no stopping it. They swallowed their prides and accepted what was going on, knowing that they'd be okay. Both of them. "I was thinking we could do it every week again..." she said, her voice trailing off. He smiled and ruffled her hair slightly, causing him to feel her cool skin. He shivered slightly. but didn't say anything. "I miss it," she said, looking him in the face, a blush slowly creeping over hers.

"Okay," he said, a small smile gracing his features. "Just don't fall in love with me again," she said, leaning against the wall. His arms folded against each other and he gave a cocky smirk. She laughed and sent a punch into his shoulder.

"You're such a pig," she said, pushing him playfully.

"No seriously," he said, "you can't have me anymore." She polled her eyes and pushed her nose up.

"Oink oink," she said, moving off the counter. "I'll come back to getcha," she said, grabbing her sleeping dog and putting her back in the purse. She stirred a bit, but never woke. up from her deep sleep. She made a few noises, but seemed really peaceful. "I'll see ya," she said, heading out the door. She smiled at him softly and closed the door, but immediately bumped into a large figure, one that she knew well.

She flashed him a smile and said, "Hey," in her friendliest voice. The man smiled back at her, his teeth brilliantly white.

"Kuki, I need your help with something..."

"Think it can wait, I'm pretty -"

"I need help now," he said urgently.

"Fiine," she said, taking him with her. She would talk with him, then put her dog up before going to get Patton.

She never knew it was coming.


End file.
